The Valentine's Day Surprise
by DejaBlue1972
Summary: BobbyOC. Bobby finds a way to surprise the special woman in his life. Oneshot.


**Author's notes: Yes, it's another Valentine's Day story. Yes, it's corny/mushy/fluffy/whatever you want to call it. And yes, it's centered around Angel, my original character from my work in progress "Bobby's Angel." LOL This is just something I thought of while I was sitting in a class in Sacramento two weeks ago. LO:CI characters belong to Dick Wolf and company; I'm just taking them for a spin. All original characters belong to me. Any and all mistakes made are my own. Read and enjoy:o)**

**

* * *

Thursday, February 14  
****Computer City, 12:57 p.m.**

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Angelica Pierson-St. John muttered to herself as she quickly walked towards her desk to answer the ringing phone. She picked up the receiver and said, "Thanks for calling Computer City. This is Angel. May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'd like to order an extra large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a 2 liter of Diet Coke for delivery," the heavily Brooklyn accented male voice on the other end replied.

Angel let out a loud laugh as she recognized the disguised voice of Detective First Grade Robert Goren. "Uh, Bobby, did you hit the wrong speed dial button again?" she asked playfully. He grunted. "Didn't fool you, huh?" he asked in his regular voice. "No, sweetheart, you didn't. I'd know your voice anywhere," she answered. "Damn! I was looking forward to having some pizza, too."

Angel chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, Handsome. Anyway, what's up? You left out of your apartment so quickly this morning, you didn't get to see me in the new red shirt you gave me for my birthday."

"I'm sorry about that, Angel. It's been so busy here. I almost forgot I had to be in court today."

"That's okay. You can see it later on tonight at dinner. I was thinking about making lasagna. What time are you coming home?"

Bobby sighed heavily. "That's why I'm calling now," he said. "I have no idea when I'll be home. I've got to be back in court in 30 minutes. After that, I've got to review some surveillance tapes to prepare for a stakeout that may happen tonight."

"Oh," Angel said, trying not to sound disappointed. This was the 2nd Valentine's Day that they'd be spending apart. Last year's Valentine's Day was suppose to be Bobby's day off. Instead, he and his partner got called in to investigate a triple homicide at the behest of the Chief of Detectives. "Do you think you can get away for a quick bite at some sandwich place?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think so," Bobby replied. "I can barely take 5 minutes to breathe before something comes up." "Oh, okay." Angel's spirit was starting to feel deflated. Even the single rose that was sitting on her desk wilted a little to match her mood.

"Are you mad?" Bobby asked softly. Angel sighed heavily. "No, I'm not mad. Just a little disappointed, but I'll get over it."

"I'm sorry, baby. I feel really bad about ruining Valentine's Day for you."

"Oh, Bobby, don't say that. You haven't ruined anything. You've got a job to do. I understand that." "I know you understand, but I don't want you to think I'm putting the job before our relationship."

Angel smiled to herself. "The demands of your job interfering with our relationship may be frustrating at times, but I'm learning to cope with it. So, please don't feel bad about missing out on spending Valentine's Day with me. Okay?" she said quietly.

Bobby let out a heavy sigh. "Okay," he said. "Listen, I better go. I'll talk to you later. I love you. Bye."

"I love you, too, Bobby," Angel said. "Bye."

Angel sighed and slumped down in her chair a little bit as she hung up the receiver. "Who was on the phone?" Janelle Spencer, Angel's best friend and business partner, asked as she walked into the room. "That was Bobby," she replied. Janelle nodded. "Cool. What time you guys getting together for dinner?" Angel shook her head. "We're not. He's got so much going on at work that he probably won't come home tonight." "Oh, man. That sucks." Angel snickered. "Yeah. I know."

Janelle reached into her bottom desk drawer to pull out her purse. "Well, why don't you come and have dinner with us and Daddy Benjamin and Miss Eloise tonight?" Today was Janelle's 16th wedding anniversary. Her father-in-law and his lady friend were taking her and her husband Drew out to dinner at some exclusive Italian restaurant to celebrate. Angel shook her head. "Girl, your father-in-law made reservations 3 months ago for the 4 of you at that restaurant. I don't think you can make changes at the last minute." "Well, we can try."

Angel smiled as she shook her head. "Don't change your plans because of me. This is not the first Valentine's Day I've spent by myself, you know." Janelle crossed her arms over her chest, giving Angel a leery look. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes. I'm sure." Janelle walked over to Angel and kissed her on the forehead. "All right. I gotta pick up Drew's watch from the engraving place. I'll see you later."

"See ya," Angel said to Janelle's retreating back. "Happy anniversary." "Thank you," Janelle said loudly from the hall. Angel sighed as she looked at the invoices and receipts that were strewn about her desk. "Well, I better get some work done," she said as she picked up a piece of paper.

**

* * *

Thursday, February 14  
****Computer City, 4:15 p.m.**

"Hey, Angel?" a male voice said from the doorway. Angel looked away from the computer screen and saw Chad, the store manager, standing there, leaning his tall and lanky frame against the doorjamb. "Hey, Chad. What's up?" "There's a limo driver out front waiting to see you," he said, pointing his thumb in the direction towards the front of the store. "Said her name's Giselle." Angel's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Oh. Okay. Tell her I'll be with her in a minute. I've got to finish sending this e-mail." Chad nodded and walked off.

"Hi, Giselle," Angel said as she came out into the front of the store. She reached out and hugged the tall, olive skinned female driver. "Hey, girlie. How are you?" Giselle asked as she stepped back to look at Angel. "I'm fine," Angel replied. "How are you?" "I'm doing good." "What brings you out to my neck of the woods?" Giselle reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a small envelope. "I'm here to deliver this to you," she said as she handed it to Angel. Angel took the envelope from her. She saw her name on the front, so she tore it open and pulled out the folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it to herself. She smiled as she recognized the handwriting. It belonged to the youngest of her four older brothers, James. The note read: _"I figured you'd be spending another Valentine's Day alone, so I decided to do something special to surprise you. Enjoy. Love, Baby Boy."_

Angel chuckled as she finished reading the note. "Did my brother call you?" she asked with a smile. Giselle nodded. "James called last week to reserve the limo. He sent the letter using next day service. He told me to ask if the assumption he made in his note is true. So, is it?" Angel sighed as she nodded. "He's right," she answered ruefully. "I see," Giselle said. "Well, go get your coat, young lady, because your chariot awaits."

"I'll be right back," Angel said as she turned and headed back towards her office in the back of the store. She turned her head to say something to Chad, but he held up both of his hands. "I'll be sure to lock up," he said. "Thanks, Chad." When Angel reached her desk, she called and left a message on Janelle's cell phone, asking her to pick up her car. Then she got her purse, coat and stocking cap and headed outside to get into the waiting limo.

Giselle lowered the glass that separated her and Angel. "Make yourself comfortable back there," she said. "It's about a 2 and half hour drive to where we're going." "Where is James having you take me?" Angel asked. "He made reservations for you at Betty's Blissful Bed and Breakfast. He said you might like it. Oh, and don't worry about having a change of clothes. Tabitha took care of that." Angel just nodded as Giselle raised the glass partition. She pulled off her coat and hat and laid them beside her on the leather seat.

Angel sighed as she looked out of the window to watch the scenery of the Big Apple whiz by her. A small smile crept across her lips as she thought back to the first Valentine's Day she spent without Garvin, her late husband. James and his wife Tabitha and Drew and Janelle all took it upon themselves to make the day extra special for her by taking her out and spending the day with her. She shook her head because as much as she appreciated this gift, James didn't have to assume Bobby wouldn't spend Valentine's Day with her. _"I'll have to fuss at him later," _she thought to herself.

Angel wished Bobby could be there in the limo with her. _"He should be enjoying this, too." _Just thinking about him working hard while risking his life made her a little bit sad. A single tear made its way down her cheek as she said a silent prayer for Bobby's safety and health.

**

* * *

Thursday, February 14  
****Betty's Blissful Bed and Breakfast, 6:59 p.m.**

Giselle held the door open for Angel as she stepped out of the limo. Angel looked in awe at the well-lit huge 5 bedroom house. Giselle said, "I'll be back to pick you up at 7:00 a.m." "Okay. Thanks." Angel watched Giselle drive away before climbing the steps. She smiled at the sight of a 2 person swing that was hanging from the awning. _"A place with a porch swing can't be too bad,"_ she thought as she walked through the door.

"Welcome to Betty's Blissful Bed and Breakfast," the woman behind the registration counter said with a smile as Angel approached her. "May I help you?" "Hi. I'm checking in," Angel replied. "I think there's a reservation under the name of Pierson-St. John. I hope." The woman opened the register book that was laying on the counter, running her index finger down the page until she saw what she was looking for. "Here we go. Angelica Pierson-St. John?" "Yes. That's me." "Just sign next to your name and I'll get your room key," the woman said as she turned the book around, pushing it towards Angel.

When Angel finished signing her name, the woman handed her a heart shaped key chain with a single key on it. "Here you go, Ms. Pierson-St. John. My name's Sandra. Let me know if you need anything." Angel gave Sandra a puzzled look, which caused Sandra to laugh. "My husband and I bought this place from the previous owner whose name was Betty," she explained. "We liked the name this place already had, so we decided to keep it." Angel chuckled as she said, "Oh. Okay. I understand now."

Sandra laughed. "I have seen that puzzled look plenty of times. You're not the first one to wonder who Betty is. Anyway, if you'll look down at your feet, you'll see a trail of rose petals." Angel looked down and saw a trail with a mixture of red, pink, and purple rose petals that started at her feet and worked its way across the floor and up the staircase. "Just follow the trail upstairs. The trail that breaks off with just the purple petals leads to your room."

"Thank you very much, Sandra," Angel said as she walked away, following the petals, making sure she didn't step on them. The purple rose petal trail led to a room that was at the top of the stairs, off to the right. Angel unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Wow!" she exclaimed as she looked around the room, which was decorated with various shades and hues of purple. There was a king size bed covered with purple petals, a dresser and 2 nightstand tables. Off to the side was the bathroom.

Angel inhaled deeply the scent of the jasmine vanilla candles which were burning in a large sconce set that was hanging on the wall. A big smile broke out on Angel's face as she spied the bouquet of red roses sitting in the middle of a small table that was in front of the window. She took off her coat and hung it up on the back of the door, along with her purse, stuffing her cap in one of the pockets. She walked over to the roses and smelled them. Angel picked up the small envelope that was stuck inside of the roses. She pulled out the card and read the type written writing that was on it. It said: _"Baby Girl, you are very special. Love, Baby Boy." _Angel smiled, placing the card on the table and smelling the fragrant flowers again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Angel," a male voice said from behind her. Angel straightened up and turned towards the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe was Bobby, a smile covering his face. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt underneath, the top button was undone and his tie was missing. In his hand, Bobby held a single red rose.

Angel covered her mouth with both of her hands, a big smile breaking out all over her face. "Oh my good gravy!" she exclaimed when she uncovered her mouth and watched Bobby walk towards her. When he reached her, he held out the rose to her. "Surprise," he said quietly. Angel took the proffered rose from Bobby and held it to her nose. She looked up at him and smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. Bobby wrapped his arms around Angel's waist as he leaned down to kiss her.

When they finally came up for air, Bobby laid his forehead against hers. "You did all of this for me?" Angel asked. He nodded. "How?" He pulled back to look at her, shrugging. "Oh. I had some help." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. A puzzled look crossed Angel's face as she pulled away from Bobby to go answer the door. When she opened the door, Janelle and Drew were standing there. Janelle had her arms folded across her chest, her weight shifted to one side. "Did you honestly think I'd let you spend Valentine's Day by yourself?" she asked Angel. "Girl, you must be stuck on stupid or something."

Angel laughed as she hugged Janelle. "Gee whiz, Batman," Angel said, "what was I thinking?" Bobby walked up behind Angel and asked, "Where's Alex and Danny?" "Here we are," Alex replied. Bobby turned his head to the right and saw Alex and her new boyfriend coming out of the last room from down the hall. "This place is really nice," Alex said when they reached the other 2 couples, who all nodded in agreement to her statement. Bobby said, "Our dinner reservation is for 7:30. Let's meet downstairs in 10." "Cool," Janelle said. She and Drew walked off towards their room on the other end. Alex nodded. "Danny and I are gonna look around and warm up the Suburban." They walked off, holding hands as they went towards the stairs.

Angel closed the door and turned around to look at Bobby. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. "How long have you been planning this?" she asked. "Since last year. Drew and Janelle had told me what they and your brother and sister-in-law had done for you on your first Valentine's Day without Garvin. Janelle found the brochures you had for this place. She helped me put everything into motion."

"Is James in on this, too?" Angel asked. Bobby shook his head. "I don't understand. That's his handwriting on that note Giselle handed to me at the store." Bobby chuckled. "Your mom helped me with that. I asked her to send me a sample of James' handwriting. I gave it to a guy I know who is an expert at forging signatures." Angel just shook her head as she let out a small laugh. "I was all set to call James tomorrow to thank him for the surprise before I fussed at him for assuming I was going to be alone today." Bobby laughed. "Anyway, we'll be here until Sunday," he said. "Sunday? Oh, I need to call Chad to let him know." "That's been taken care of. Drew talked to him last week. Told him what was going on." Angel smiled and said, "I knew you'd take care of everything."

"Are you happy with your Valentine's Day surprise?" Bobby asked quietly. Angel nodded. "This is one of the best gifts I've ever received for Valentine's Day. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her, then laid his forehead against hers. Angel rubbed her nose against Bobby's nose as she reached up with one hand and stroked his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bobby," she said softly. "I love you." He smiled and nuzzled his face in her hand. "I love you, too, Angelica. With all of my heart."


End file.
